


Tomorrow's Sky

by debronze



Series: Accepting Defeat Series [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Hero/Villain, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debronze/pseuds/debronze
Summary: Sequel to Accepting Defeat. This is a KimFist story.
Relationships: Monkey Fist/Kim Possible
Series: Accepting Defeat Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. A Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoelleAngelFyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleAngelFyre/gifts).



> Okay this has been a long time coming. I have like an insane amount of documents for Post!Accepting Defeat and I could never settle on a story for the sequel until just recently. So this is it! The official sequel (yes I know in my KimFist drabbles there is content meant to be a sequel and while I've taken elements from it, that will count as an AU instead). Hopefully that doesn't cause any confusion lmao. But please enjoy!
> 
> Also important to note that just like the first story, the way these characters are represented are HEAVILY influenced by the wonderful NoelleAngelFyre. If you haven't already, PLEASE checkout their stories... their KimFist is *chefs kiss*.

Monty wakes up in a cold sweat.

Even as he sits up in bed with droplets coating his shoulders and back, the images continue to flash in his head. A jungle. A cliff. The sensation of falling. The last time he had similar dreams was months ago when he had only just arrived in the Possible family home. This was different, however. Unclear and… far more terrifying. A hand comes to his face then, running the sweat from his forehead back into black hair as he catches his breath and looks around the dark basement. As his eyes adjust, he spots the duffle bag sitting nearby…packed with all of his belongings. A glance at the clock… nearly four in the morning.

In a few hours he will be on his way to the airport. Back to France. A decision that has weighed heavy on his mind ever since making it. He still feels guilty having decided so soon after Kim’s graduation. A wonderful night spent together, promising so much more to their future, and the very next day after having been plagued by her grandmother’s words, he had dropped the ball.

_‘You need to come out of that honeymoon mindset.’_

Those words leech onto him. The attempt to battle them off is determined fruitless. Trying to tell himself that he deserves this. That after everything he and Kim had been through…they deserved those short weeks being completely lost in each other. The two of them _earned_ it. But the truth was… they hadn’t reached a finish line. They had only just showed up to the race.

In a perfect world, he would stay there forever. Sneak into her room to have their fun, train with her grandmother, play video games with her brothers, and drink with her parents. The more he wants all of those things, the more he realizes what it is: a vacation. An escape from the very real life of Monty Fiske which is still out there and put on pause. Kim knows that, and he knows it scares her. Even when she looked him in the eye and squeezed his hand, assuring him that she supports his decision no matter how abrupt it was… she was terrified. Upset.

The two things he promised himself he’d never let her be.

He throws the covers off of him and grabs a pair of pants to pull on before quietly making the trek through the house. He avoids every creak and uneven surface expertly. It was a journey had made more than enough times to know just how to be as discreet as possible. It’ll be the last one he makes, at least, for quite some time. That very thought is enough to see him frown, even as he stands at Kim’s bed and watches her silhouette breathing lightly.

It was only days ago that he was in here and holding her after having shared something so…sacred. If not for the plague of uncertainties, and the weight of her grandmother leaving them, he’d have taken advantage of their last days together. To leave her with memories of bliss rather than heartache. Even beneath the shadow of the late morning sky, he can see the tint to the skin around her eyes. She’d been crying. Not in front of him, of course.

It would be a surefire way of getting him to stay.

Monty peels the covers up and carefully joins her. He’s not too worried about waking her up, as he’s learned over time that she’s a fairly deep sleeper. Still, she looks so peaceful, he’d hate to ruin any part of this by invading her space. And so when he settles beneath the covers, he moves close enough to enjoy her warmth, but not to disturb her. Enough so that he could inhale the scent of her hair, to watch the rise and fall of her chest.

He tries to remember the reasons he’s leaving, but as he watches her he can’t even think of one. None make sense when he’s with her.

_‘The reality is, as good as things feel right now- it will change.’_

No. He doesn’t want it to change. He wants to feel this way forever. With no other worry in the world except her and making sure that she is safe, and that she is _happy_. And perhaps that is the reason after all. If this is what he needs to do to move them forward… to allow Kim the space to be her own person while he figures out what his world now looks like? Then he’ll do it. He’ll suffer through this pain if it means feeling this again.

His eyes close, officially at ease now that he is so close to the cure of all of his ailments. It feels like only moments of rest before he feels the heat of the rising sun on his face, and the warm pads of fingers that trace the line of his jaw and the stubble that peppers his skin. Blue eyes flutter open and meet pools of green that watch him in subtle awe. He’s almost ashamed of the lack of control he has over his lips that twist into a tired grin, or the hand that reaches up to collect her own, pulling it to those same lips that soon deposit warm kisses to everyone joint lining her hand.

And in a weak attempt, he asks her to do the impossible, “Don’t let me leave.”

Kim smiles then, visibly fighting off the pain that comes with that request, “Too late.” She whispers back to him, pausing then before letting out a soft sigh, “Besides, it’s good timing. I was getting sick of you.”

Monty scoffs, picking his head up and rising to the bait, just as she had planned, “ ** _Sick_** of me?” His body shifts over her own, swallowing her beneath his frame while his hands pin down hers to the sides of her head. “Take it back.” A playful warning, and if Kim didn’t know him the way that she does, she’s certain anyone else would see it as a true threat with he way his eyes are looking at her.

Ever daring, she matches his gaze and shifts beneath him, careless of how close they are cutting it, “Or what?”

They lapse into a silence then, and not for any other reason than that they are reminded that this… this is the last time…

“Or…” he leans down, aiming for her lips with his own but stopping just before they can meet, “I’m going to pack you into a crate,” he moves down to find her throat, planting a firm kiss to its center, “Ship you off to my castle,” he lowers himself further, kissing her chest over the fabric of her shirt, “And keep you prisoner there. _Forever_.” Next and last is her stomach, a spot that sees her squirm enough to release her hands, and the moment he allows it Kim is pulling him back up.

She cups the sides of his neck, her eyes glassy as she looks up at him, “In that case… I am so…” With no warning she moves him onto his back, pressing her hands down on his chest to keep him there while she settles on top of him “ _incredibly_ …” she leans down, letting her lips hover over his own the same way he had, " _sick_ of you.”

Monty isn’t as well trained as Kim, and instantly moves to close that space between them, but Kim pushes him back down and follows the same trail he had. First, his throat, then his chest, next…his stomach… until her fingers are curling beneath his waistband and daring to go further south. He closes his eyes and enjoys what he knows are their final intimate moments. Moments of bliss before their armor begins to crack and all they can do is grab hold of one another as their first chapter comes to a close.

“Are you sure you have everything you need? Do I need to stop anywhere? Pick anything up?”

“ _Yes_ , I’m positive.” Monty flashes Anne a crooked smile, joining Kim at the table where they both tuck into their breakfast. The first chance he gets, he leans in and whispers into her ear, “And here I thought your appetite had already been satiated…”

It earns him an elbow to the ribs, forcing out a laugh and knowing the comment is worth it when he watches her cheeks turn red and the attempt to hide a grin on her lips.

“How did my mom take the news?” Her father enters then, looking just as distraught as her mother. They’re all, in their own way, taking his departure particularly… hard.

“Ah, I haven’t told her. I’m leaving the invitation open… incase the insane part of me _does_ decide to see what the Orange State is all about.”

“Oh it’s not so bad. Just uh… you know… _hot_.”

“Do I look like I handle hot well, James?” Monty smirks over his meal, knowing the exact comment that comes next.

“My electric bill says ‘no’.” After all, Monty had kept the air conditioning running consistently.

Jim and Tim are next to show face, shoving into the booth across from Kim and himself, eagerly awaiting their own plates of food.

“So when are you going to invite us to France?” Tim kicks it off, and Monty knows to wait for the next spiral of questions before he can get in any sort of answer.

“Yeah we wanna see your monkeys!”

“Do you have a bat cave?”

“Or a piano that leads to a secret room if you hit a certain set of keys?”

“How do you get mail?”

“Yeah can we send you things?”

“When you’re old enough to sign a waiver I’ll _gladly_ invite you over. As it stands, you two are going to stay very far away from my home.” He doesn’t entirely mean that. Of course, he’d seen first hand just what sort of damage they can do, but when Kim wasn’t around, which was a lot, those two had kept him successfully occupied. He’d gladly invite all of them into his home.

“What you don’t trust us?”

“Not even a little.”

“Okay so if we can’t come to you… when are you gonna come back?”

The million dollar question. One that everyone in the room wants to hear, even if they don’t show it. He looks over at Kim then, who slips her hand into his beneath the table and gives him a reassuring look.

“Well…” he clears his throat, finding it to be a struggle to answer that question as honestly as he can, “It’s… going to be a while. I was away for a long time.”

“Are you going to go back to being Monkey Fist?” Jim asks, but in a sincere tone. Before he can even stress over finding a fair answer to that, Anne cuts in with their meals.

“Alright leave it alone, you two. He’s got enough on his mind already.”

Monty can’t thank her enough, even if he knows that question has been planted in Kim’s head for certain now. It was hard not suspect that she was wondering the same thing. They all were. He looks over at her and removes his hand from her hold to throw it around her shoulders instead. He pulls her close to kiss her temple, earning a groan from the boys across the table who make a scene over it.

“Thanks, I’ve lost my appetite now.”

The man smiles wide at their misery, leaning back and watching as they all go through their regular routine until they get a call from the car he had hired to pick him up. It all happens so fast, and so he heads into the basement to collect his bag, looking at the room that holds significant memories. There’s a moment of panic before he takes a deep breath and walks back upstairs and sees the family waiting for him in the foyer. Before his bag can hit the floor, her parents move in to hug him.

Kim can see tears in both of their eyes as they embrace him, rubbing his back and giving him the same love they would their own children.

“Thank you.” She can hear him say low, and she knows he means that with all of his heart. He pulls away from them and looks down at the twins then, pointing his finger at both of them.

“ ** _Behave._** ”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Jim speaks for them both and the two of them grin up at him. Monty scoffs and nods his head, not expecting any different answer.

Finally he steps back and looks in her direction. His hand extends and he nods his head towards the door. “Come on.”

She takes it and looks to her family, all of them letting her go see him off in private. He leads her through the door and walks her down the driveway towards the taxi that sits on the street. But before they can even get to the bottom of the driveway, she stops and shakes her head.

“I’m sorry…I … I can’t…” the strong mask she had been wearing for days now finally begins to slip, and she finds herself quickly untethering before him as it all becomes far too real, “I can’t say goodbye to you, Monty.”

“We’re not saying goodbye.” He sets down his duffle bag then, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her shoulders to hold her close to his chest. “We talked about this. This is just our next step, alright? I’m going home, and then once everything is settled, we will pick this up _right_ where we left off.”

He tucks her impossibly close to him, leaning his head down to speak into her ear, “But I can’t leave things right here. I need you to take me to that taxi, okay? I need you there up to the last moment… you can do that for me, right?”

Kim sniffs and nods her head, wiping at a few stray tears as she pulls back from him. He helps with his own hands, replacing the stains with kisses to her cheeks before he takes her hand again and picks up his bag. He keeps her close to his side while they finally reach the car. He deposits the bag in the back seat and tells the driver he will just be a few moments. The door closes and Monty turns to Kim, the two of them embracing each other at the same time. She latches her arms around his neck and tries her best to only focus on this moment.

“Please don’t forget about this.” She begs him, and it’s a rather strange request. As if he could just so easily forget about the months and months he had spent in her home filled with memories far superior than anything else in his life.

And as much as it kills him, he needs to be the one to pull away. To rip the bandaid off and make the final move. So he turns his head and kisses into her neck, peppering her jaw and cheek until finally they share one last kiss. His heart burns for her, and he’s not sure why he says it but it feels just as right,

“Don’t you forget, either.”

Perhaps they are both afraid that all of this was a dream. That going their separate ways will wake them up, and leave each other forgetful of the moments shared between them. The moments when they learned more about each other than ever having expected. The terrifying moments where they both felt helpless. And the moments, like that very morning, where they laid wrapped in each others arms and felt safe. At home.

He kisses her one last time before setting his jaw and pulling away from her. His own eyes begin to burn and his throat strains as he gets into the car and feels his chest begin to tighten.

Eleven hours later, he arrives home.

Kim doesn’t hear from him for over a month. It’s nothing that surprises or upsets her, after all this is exactly what they had discussed. Kim was preparing for the next step in her life after having graduated, and Monty was… well, he was deciding what was next for him. The words were never said out loud, but it does scare her that he will somehow find his way back into the life of Monkey Fist. It worries her further that the reason she never said them, was because that decision wasn’t as farfetched as she would like it to be.

It’s what he knows. What he’s always known.

Every call she gets from Wade sees her heart skipping a beat, waiting for him to drop the very name, to confirm for her what might possibly be her worst nightmare: that Monkey Fist has returned. It never happens, however. And while her and the rest of the family miss his presence, things continue as usual. Traveling with Ron and completing missions while also still struggling to decide on a school take up most of her time.

The problem of choosing a school and an area of focus are problems that seem distant when one day she receives a letter in the mail from Global Justice.

“It’s an academy for prospective agents. They send these out all around the world to only like… **_30_** people.” Kim sits in the breakfast nook, staring at the letter while she explains it all to her parents.

“Honey, that’s amazing… would you need to go far?”

“There’s traveling involved but the main base is right here in Colorado. A spot as an agent isn’t guaranteed, and you can be cut at any time–.”

“Sounds like cheerleading.” Her dad mutters with a grin, “Right up your alley, Kimmy. Even if it’s not guaranteed, you’d be crazy to pass up an experience like that.”

“I know,” she grins, biting down on her lip, “I mean this… this is exactly what I’ve wanted to do. To help people and to have the resources to do it better than I do now.”

She frowns then, and both of her parents exchange an uncertain look before she speaks again, “I wonder what Monty would think.”

“I’m sure he’d want you to do what makes you happy, honey.” Her mother moves in to squeeze her shoulder, “I mean the letter says you have until the end of August to apply, why not hold off until you’re sure?”

Kim nods her head, even if she knows that she’s certain she wants to do it. Even when she meets Monique, Wade, and Ron at a bowling alley that weekend, they’re just as thrilled.

“I was wondering when they’d reach out to you. They’ve kept me on their list but gotta wait until I’m 18.” Wade points out that she had also been on the same list, which does give her a nice confidence boost.

“Our own KP is gonna be the next James Bond. Hey, don’t forget us small-timers when you’re rich and famous, ‘kay?” Ron grins over his shoulder before hazardously throwing the ball straight into the gutter.

“Says the next Gordon Ramsay. You’ll be famous before _all_ of us, Ron.” Monique points out, reminding them all that Ron will be attending a culinary school a few cities over, “Kim, that’s amazing.” She lowers her voice then, out of earshot of Wade and Ron who still get finicky over the mention of Monty, “Any word from monkey boy? I’m sure you’re eager to tell him.”

“I am,” she admits, “I’m a little afraid of what he might say but… no, nothing yet. We both agreed we should give it at least a month.”

“He’ll call. Only an idiot would give this up.” She gestures towards Kim which sees her laugh and shake her head.

And as if they had spoken it into existence, days later Kim is laying on her bed and looking over a case she had just finished, making sure all ends were tied up when an unknown number displays on her screen. She thinks nothing of it when she she picks it up and answers,

“Hello?”

“ _‘All I know is that I’ve wasted all these years looking for something, a sort of trophy I’d get only if I really, really did enough to deserve it,_ ’”

The sound of his voice sees her sitting up in her bed, clutching the phone that much harder, “ _‘But I don’t want it anymore, I want something else now, something warm and sheltering, something I can turn to, regardless of what I do, regardless of who I become.’_ ”

He’s reading her a passage. And even if it’s not in words of his own making, they still make her heart flutter to hear them, “ _‘Something that will just be there, always, like tomorrow’s sky. That’s what I want now, and I think it’s what you should want too. But it will be too late soon. We’ll become too set to change. If we don’t take our chance now, another may never come for either of us.’_ "

“ _‘When We Were Orphans’_ ,” Kim grins against her phone, pulling her knees up to her chest as if to contain her excitement, “You really liked that one.”

“ _Curious_ how it ended up in my bag.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know anything about that.” Kim chews on her lip, knowing fully well that she had safely secured it in there for him to find. “It’s... been a while.” She addresses then, her voice slightly shaky as if afraid to go searching for the truth. “How are you doing?”

“I’m not really certain.” Monty admits, “coming back has had its... challenges. My pipes were frozen. Three of my cars had dead batteries. My phone has reached its capacity for voicemails.”

Kim laughs at that, “Sounds like absolute tragedies.”

“The few of _many_.” He assures her, and it’s nice to hear him smile into those words. Nice to hear that the challenges he’s sharing are far more mundane than she anticipated, “I meant to call you sooner. I _wanted_ to. I wasn’t sure how much time I should give us.”

“No no, it’s okay, Monty. We both knew the plan. And I think it worked because I really... _really_ want to see you.”

“You read my mind. So, if I hired you a plane to get you here... tomorrow?”

“Hmm… I’ll have to check my schedule.”

Monty chuckles and hearing him delighted like that sends another warm wave through her, “I’m serious, Kimberly. I’ll fly you to Annecy. We can spend a few days together before you’re _actually_ too busy to worry about me.”

“I’ll never be too busy to worry about you.”

There’s never been a flight in her life that felt more nerve-racking as the one she takes the next day.

Her knee bounces against her will and she finds herself counting down the minutes until she lands. Monty flies her in at night so she can find some sleep before they meet, but when she arrives in the beautiful town of Annecy and enters the hotel suite fit for a Lord, the last thing she wants to do is rest. He told her they’d meet out front in the morning, but Kim’s mind runs rampant and her insides twist at the thoughts plaguing her mind. The two of them learned to grow comfortable within the confines of her family and home, and only a few times did they ever venture out beneath the guise of night to protect his secret.

Would he be wearing a disguise? Would he treat her the same way even as they are thousands of miles from their safety net? Would his feelings be the same after their time apart? Finally she exhausts herself enough with worries that sleep is soon found, letting them kick up again when she wakes and prepares herself for the day ahead. At the very least, if all goes horribly wrong, she can at least say that she stayed in a beautiful room and perhaps never looked better standing in a mirror.

When she heads downstairs she can feel herself begin to tremble, her eyes subtly scanning for him in the lobby. With nowhere to be found she steps outside and holds her wrist, the streets and paths already a little lively now that the shops are opening up for the day.

“Looking for someone, mon cher?”

She turns to see him leaning against the building, looking absolutely… _suave_. He’s dressed just as anyone else: wearing a button down shirt and tapered pants. Gloves to hide his hands and a smirk unique only to him. Kim returns it, carefully walking up to him and nodding.

“I am, actually. Maybe you’ve seen him? Tall, a little scary looking, sometimes brings a group of monkeys around with him?”

His smile grows wider, “Handsome?”

She bites down on her lip and struggles to lie, even if she knows they’re simply playing around, “He’s okay.” She accompanies that fib with a shrug of her shoulders.

His reaction is worth it, the tongue in his cheek and the chuckle she earns from him. “ _Just_ okay?” With one fluid motion he picks her up and Kim does the rest. Wrapping arms and legs around him, leaning in and kissing him to prove her words wrong. She’s certain he could and would hold her there all day if he so pleased, as they remind each other of their taste even if briefly. To no surprise, she’s the one who needs to remind him of where they are, humming softly before breaking the kiss and moving to simply embrace him.

“I missed you.” She whispers to him.

“I missed you, too.”

Once she’s finally back on her feet, he steps back to get a good look at her, clicking his tongue and biting his lip while his fingers keep her arm extended, “You’re going to make me the envy of every man and woman in France.”

“Well,” she looks down at her self, giving him a sheepish look, “This is just for you.”

Monty grins and pulls her back against him, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek and lingering to whisper in her ear, “Good girl.”

He takes her hand fully then, and stands up straight, leading them across the street, “Now then… how much French _do_ you speak?”

The answer is: not enough. Most of the people do speak English, but Kim does’t press the matter as she finds herself enjoying listening to Monty speak French so casually. He brings her to merchants who know him, introducing her while having her try different treats and drinks. He proudly holds her hand wherever they go, feeling comfortable and at home as he shows her around the city. All fears and worries are forgotten when she’s with him. It’s as if nothing changed, only it feels better. How it _should_ feel. Free from constraints of living with her family.

 _‘Whatever you want. Just tell me’_. He says those words a few times, clearly wanting to make everything she sees available to her. But Kim doesn’t bite, and she thinks it irks him a little that he’s not able to spoil her the way he intended.

They share tea on a bench near the water in the late afternoon and try to catch up with one another, but are too distracted relearning the shape of each other’s lips instead. Kim’s mind immediately thinks about that night, wishing it would come sooner so that for the first time they can share a bed fully with no fear hanging over their heads.

That evening they go to dinner at what Monty claims is his favorite place. The owner stops by the table to greet him, making sure they’re both taken care of. They share sparkling wine and dare to try as much food as they can. After their first round of small plates, she turns to him and grins, “People love you here.”

“Does that surprise you? I’m their best customer.”

“I think it’s more than _that._ ” Her hand slides over his forearm and gives it a gentle squeeze. “You know, I thought we might have to be discreet. It’s nice not having to worry.”

“I don’t care where we are or who is watching.” He leans in and deposits a warm kiss to her lips, flavorful from the food on his plate, “Besides, the people here don’t care about who or what I am. I contribute to the town as much as anyone else. They treat me like anyone else.”

It makes sense why he would stick around for so long when he could go anywhere in the world. She’s relieved that he feels safe here, and free to be who he is. Part of her does wonder if this is the only place… if he only wants it to be the only place.

“I’ll still get to see your castle, right?”

“And why would you want to see _that_ dreadful place?”

“Monty, that’s where you live, isn’t it? I’ve never gotten a real tour of it. And besides... I’ll get to accurately picture where you are when I’m thinking about you.”

“What do you picture now?” He raises a brow, successfully curious.

Kim pops a morsel into her mouth and lets him hang in suspense for a bit before enlightening him, “You cuddling with your 50 monkeys is always a pleasant thought.”

She loves the eye-roll that grants her, “You are in one of the most beautiful cities in the world, with five star hotels and restaurants, I could hire us a boat to get drunk on, or take you in to Paris and buy you whatever you desire... but what you want is a tour of my home?”

“Yes.” She draws her brows up and gives him an infamous look that isn’t at all new to him. One stolen from her mother and used on countless victims. A pout that sees the man growling and swallowing down the rest of his glass before filling up another.

“Fine. I’ll take you tomorrow.”

“Good to know that still works.”

“What? Guilting me, you little demon?”

“Don’t feel bad, there’s _very_ few people who are immune to my charm.”

“Please do send me their information. Hopefully it’s not too late for me to learn.”

Kim gives him a look before he leans over again to kiss her gently, smiling as they enjoy these moments of normalcy. The next round of dishes come and they both fall into a brief silence as they try what’s in front of them. She thinks this is a good a moment as ever to bring up what she knows could possibly put a dent into their day. He’s a few glasses in with good food in front of him, and so she hopes that is just enough to get through this painlessly.

“I got a letter couple of weeks ago,” he continues with his meal while she does somewhat of the same, carefully watching for his reaction, “From Global Justice. They want me to join their academy. It’s a program that develops you into a live agent.”

“They waste no time, do they?” He retorts dryly, turning to look at her, “Who can blame them? You’re the best at what they do.”

She smiles at the compliment, biting down on her lip to suppress it before chancing another thought, “I... kind of want to do it.”

Monty, without fail, makes a face before looking at her, “Why on earth would you ever want to work for _them?_ ”

“Well as it stands, being Kim Possible doesn’t make me any money. I operate _solely_ based on favors. This is a chance for me to have a job that I know I’m good at.”

He leans back and ignores his drink and plate, now putting his full attention on her which might prove dangerous, “If it’s money that you need–.”

“Monty, don’t even think about saying what I think you’re going to say.” Surely he must know that isn’t who she is. That she’d never want to depend on anyone for… _that_. “Payment excluded, this is the job I _want_ to do. I want to keep… helping people.”

“This is the the government, my dear. I’d argue they only help what helps themselves.”

“So… you don’t think I should do it?”

“I don’t **_want_** you to do it.” Monty corrects firmly.

The way those words come out don’t really surprise her. Of everyone, she expected Monty not to have the same reaction as her friends and family. Still, even with that expectation, it does… hurt. Kim nods, simply to end the conversation before it gets worse and by the icy tone of his words, she knows that’s exactly how it would go. Before they lapse into an uncomfortable silence, the waiter stops by and deposits two shots sent by the owner.

Monty smiles gently and pushes the shot closer to her, “Do you remember how to say it?”

Kim shakes off the feeling left from the topic and picks up the glass, smiling back at him, “À ta santé.”

It’s not soon after that they leave the restaurant and start off back towards the hotel which thankfully isn’t too far. Kim is quiet, due in most part to exhaustion. Being back with him has been emotionally tolling, even if in the most positive way. She leans into him as they walk, having finally convinced him to take his glove off so that she could feel the warmth of his palm.

Kim is completely lost in thought when she hears him break their silence, “What I said at the restaurant, Kim… that came out wrong.” He squeezes her hand and looks over at her, “It’s not my place to tell you what to do. If I know you, you’ll do whatever you want anyway.” They both smile at that, and she’s quietly proud that he’s addressing what had clearly upset her, “But… you’re so young, Kimberly. You have an opportunity now to to learn and try different things. To really find what it is you want. I don’t want to see that opportunity thrown away simply because of an offer painted in gold.”

It’s somewhat valid reasoning, and while Kim wants to believe it, she won’t shy away from the very truth that’s on her mind, “So, you’re saying it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re a criminal who is surely very high on a wanted list of theirs?”

They stop then and Monty smirks before turning to face her. “It does worry me.” He admits, “You and I…we’re already up against a lot.”

Kim nods, her other hand sliding around the one that’s already threaded into her own. She need only give Monty a look before he’s leaning down and fulfilling her wishes. They kiss, slow and careful, before she quietly pulls back to look up at him. She doesn’t need to tell him that she’d never choose to do something that would ever endanger the two of them and what they have.

And so she says nothing, and speaks with her eyes that turn towards the hotel where she leads him with the tips of her fingers. Deciding that this day was only going to end with one problem to figure out: how quickly they can escape the prison of their clothes.


	2. The Death of Monkey Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is enjoy these good moments while they last...because the angst is on its way.

She can’t tell if it’s warm water or blood trickling down her chest.

It scares her that she doesn’t care what the answer is.

Monty bites down so hard but even while he’s tearing a soft cry from her throat, all she can hope is that she tastes to his satisfaction. If not for the water her nails would have easily torn into the flesh at his back, clutching onto him while he delivers his final thrust and throws them into the slick tiled wall. His jaws release the flesh at her shoulder, and the deep growl he forces out to hide his moan is music to her ears.

Kim’s legs shake as he gently eases her back onto her feet a few moments later, steadying her by the hips still sore from the night before. She was foolish to think he’d pass up the chance to join her in the shower, to innocently help her _clea_ n. Not that she minds. She’s finding him to be absolutely carnal when the situation allows it, and _he’s_ happy to help her explore within the boundaries she’s currently comfortable in. Kim quickly learns what she’s liking and what she isn’t, and so far being shamelessly devoured by the man is sitting at the top of her list.

“I’ll order breakfast.” His voice is still gruff from having just woken up, and he cups her head and draws her in for a deep kiss. It’s alarming how easily he can teeter between sweet and sour… but if she ever mentioned it, she’s certain he would say the same thing about her.

He pulls back and gives her a gentle swat on the rear before stepping out of the shower and leaving her to properly enjoy the moment alone. Even as every part of her aches and burns, she can’t help but smile to herself, for she would trade this morning for nothing else.

She’s a little more generous with the time she takes– later stepping out and seeing the faint marks on her figure that will surely darken through the day. A dress won’t be an option this time. But Kim doesn’t bother getting dressed right away, and instead throws on an oversized t-shirt before heading back into the room to see that Monty hadn’t bothered to put on any more than a pair of briefs himself. She smirks at the sight of him watching the news that plays low on the television, looking completely relaxed. Before she joins him, she spots the salve her mother had given him sitting on a table nearby. Every so often she would catch him putting it on, making it routine in the mornings.

Monty will never say anything, never complain about it out loud, but she knows that even though he’s come a long way, his leg will never be the same.

And so she picks up the container and moves to sit on the bed with him, near the leg where jagged scars are lined between his knee and ankle.

“Does it still hurt?” She opens the lid and dips her fingers inside to collect a generous amount of the cream that wafts a chemical scent, carefully spreading it over the lower half of his leg while applying a little pressure to massage the muscles there.

She can feel him tense for a moment, his breath hitching at those initial movements of her hands, “Sometimes… in the mornings, usually. The woes of getting _older_.” Monty drawls, flashing her a lazy grin.

“The woes of _shattering your leg_ , you mean.”

“They both bring me the same amount of **_dread_**.”

Kim smiles at that response, and her hands continue to work on the limb while her eyes look to the television. A familiar face appears, one that every news outlet had showing for weeks: Gerard DeCicco. An escaped convict wanted both by the law and the mafia who had it out for his head. Or at least, _that_ was the rumor.

“They still haven’t found him?”

“Because _you’re_ not on the job.”

“How flattering.” Kim throws him a look before dipping her hand back into the container for just a tad more of the cream, “I don’t collect bounties.”

“Right, you just do trivial things like... saving the world.”

“You think you’re funny?”

“I _know_ I’m funny.”

Kim grins and shakes her head, sliding her hand to his knee after finishing the treatment and looking over to him, “Better?” She asks in her sweetest voice, borderline insincere as she knows it’ll crawl right beneath his skin and nip the right nerves.

Without fail he sits up and moves over her, forcing her onto her back without having so much as laying a finger on her, “ _Much_ better.” Dipping his head down he targets her lips but before they can reach their destination a knock is heard at the door. Monty groans dramatically, and Kim gives him a gentle shove to move him off.

“I’ll get it. You go put some pants on.”

“ _Bossy._ ”

“Said the _pot_ to the kettle.” Kim throws over her shoulder as she toes over to the door to let in the staff who serve their breakfast.

They enjoy their meal on the terrace before Monty keeps his promise and checks them out of the hotel. Within the hour he’s driving them to his castle not far away, listening to Kim while she answers a call from her parents who check in on them both. She keeps her answers vague when they ask about the man who’s hand sits in her lap holding her own. If they only knew what they had gotten up to in the previous 24 hours...

When they pull onto castle grounds, Kim is surprised that it doesn’t entirely match her memory. Of course, it’s summertime, so the gloomy castle covered in snow that sits in her mind is far from the beautiful stone structure now wrapped in greenery. When they get closer she can see a familiar face out front who looks to be overseeing a delivery.

“So Bates eventually came around then?” Kim inquires softly, having been under the impression the two had gone their separate ways until Monty had told her that he had been looking after the monkeys before his run in with DNAmy.

“He never really left. If not being for one of the few people who can _stand_ me… I do pay him handsomely.” She squeezes his hand at that answer, flashing an amused look over towards him as if it’s a struggle to hold her next thoughts.

“Do I get a paycheck, too?”

“You’d make a _killing_ as a comedian, Kimberly.” His response is drenched in sarcasm, but even then she can see he’s entertained by her. There’s a subtle burst of excitement in her chest when the car is stopped in front of the castle, and when Kim steps out she can hear the distant hooting of a couple of monkeys that confirm for her alone that she is indeed at the home of the very monkey master.

Rounding the car to offer her help in grabbing her bag, Monty, to no real surprise, refuses and ushers her away. Kim heads over to the large oak door then where Bates fails to hide his shock when looking upon her. Surely it’s no secret to him what has conspired between her and his employer.

“Miss Possible… I didn’t know you’d be stopping by.”

“Change of plans. The lady was _bored_ of Annecy.” Monty interrupts, earning a roll of eyes from Kim who sets the record straight.

“I loved Annecy, I just wanted to see the castle a little more.”

“I don’t blame you. When you live here so long it’s hard to remember just how special it is.” he eyes Monty who makes a face and makes his way through the doors where a delivery is still being made. Kim hangs back to follow along with Bates who looks like he’s still struggling to be at ease. “Err, Miss Possible… I hope there’s no ill feelings–.”

“Please, Bates, it’s fine.” She figures their history would prove a little uncomfortable, “If anything I feel like I should apologize to you. Not knowing where Monty had been all that time…”

“I merely assumed he was still... traveling,” _Hiding_ from Amy, he means, “It’s not uncommon for him to disappear for a bit... of course I knew soon enough that this was different. I’m relieved to hear he was in good hands.”

They both walk into the foyer where Monty is seen greeted by a handful of monkeys. Kim smiles and watches, “It must have been nice to have him home.”

Bates doesn’t respond to that, and Kim doesn’t think anything of it, distracted by the sight of the Lord and his monkeys. They hang on his neck and arms, greeting the man who is not just the hand that feeds them, but one of their own. If she didn’t see it before, there’s no mistaking it now.

“Come here, Ceasar. You remember Kim.” The other monkeys disperse into the castle while one of them sticks around, perched on Monty’s shoulder and carried over to where she stands. It doesn’t look entirely thrilled to see her, and if the glare wasn’t evidence of that enough, a low growl is heard to make the point clear.

“Somehow I don’t think their memories of me are as fond as yours.” Kim is admittedly a bit fearful that they won’t take to her the way Monty might hope. Her experience with them can’t exactly be talked out, and so when the man picks Ceasar up from his head and moves to deposit him on her, Kim feels herself tense up.

“Relax, he’s not going to hurt you.” His voice is soothing, and it brings her back to one of the many videos she had watched of him handling monkeys and other animals for all types of people. “Ceasar is my oldest one. _Still_ the most fierce, but well behaved and… a tad protective.”

Ceasar finds a comfortable position on her shoulders, sniffing the inside of her neck which challenges her to keep still as the sensation is tickling, “Sounds like _another_ monkey I know.”

“I’ll _assume_ there is a compliment in there somewhere…” Monty utters while his hand scratches behind Ceasar’s ear, shooting her a look that only she could distinguish as both a warning and an invitation to ignore it. Before she gets the chance, Bates clears his throat and draws their attention,

“Why don’t I fetch us some tea, hm?” The very idea sends Ceasar leaping off of her and instead following Bates who heads down the corridor.

“He’s worse than I am. They all know they’ll get a snack if he’s anywhere near the kitchen.” His hand moves up to nonchalantly fix her hair where Ceasar had pushed it out of place before he offers his arm out to her, “Shall we get on with this _grand_ tour?”

Kim eagerly takes his arm and lets him lead her through the castle. It’s not long before she separates from him to explore the paintings and statues that decorate his halls. She learns that he had bought the castle at 18, a fact she can’t help but scoff at, and worked to restore it after it had been vacant for years beforehand. Every detail, every addition, every single thing in and outside of this castle is of his choosing.

_‘I wanted something of my own._ **_Just_ ** _mine.’_

His home is like a museum. Housing authentic artifacts, art, and weapons. It does slightly concern her that some, if not most, is stolen, but she won’t mention it. ‘ _It’s all technically stolen anyway_ ’ is what she knows he would say.

There are parts of it she knows she could get lost in forever: the library, the armories, the atrium that sits in the middle of it all. If she chooses just one of them, she’ll sacrifice the rest of the tour and she’s determined to see all of it.

“So why France? Why... here?” She’s lead up the steps to the next level, keeping hold of his hand while she looks over the paintings that line the staircase.

“It’s quiet. Secure. No one gets within five miles of this place without me knowing about it.” He looks over at her while she’s preoccupied, quietly adoring the awe she has for his home, “My mother’s buried near here, as well. Makes it easy to go visit now and again.”

That gets Kim’s attention. Green eyes flash up at him and she knows to be careful of navigating conversations deeply personal to him. The wrong remark or response would shut him down. “When was the last time you went?”

“As soon as I got back. I go on her birthday every year and felt I needed to explain why I missed this year.” She’s playing the right cards here, and dares to go a little further to see just how far she can get.

“And what did you tell her?”

“That I spent part of it with a girl who was on a date with the _wrong_ person.” Kim makes a face at him before nudging his arm, “I really thought I was going to get a kiss that night.”

“You do know that if you _had_ you’d be getting Ron’s sloppy second’s, right?”

The face he makes is worth his disgust, “ _Why_ did you have to ruin it?” He stops on the steps and his head falls back to let out a groan. Kim proceeds a couple of more steps until she turns to face him and their eyes are level. Playing out the same events of the night they refer to, she reaches out her hand and rests it on his chest.

“‘ _I was afraid of how it would end_ ’.”

He lets out his brief rage in a huff of his breath before meeting her gaze and watching her for a long moment. Monty steps up then, trapping her in both of his arms and resting his forehead to her own, “‘And are you _still_ afraid?’”

Kim smiles as he repeats those words, now far easier to hear after everything they had built in the following months. Still, she answers honestly, “A little.”

“ _Good_.” They both grin at that response, sharing a kiss meant to make up for the one that could have been all that time ago. She’s tempted to keep them there for a few moments longer, enjoying the languid motions of his tongue, but as usual she assumes the responsible role and pulls away to lead them to the top of the landing.

“Maybe one day I could go with you.” It’s a risky move, but she can’t think of a better moment to ask when he’s content and keeping her close to his side, “When you visit her grave again.”

“You _really_ have an odd taste in dates, Kimberly,” But despite his light response, he does look over to her and gives her a lopsided smile, “I’ll gladly bring you.”

Their next stop is the very room she’d been eager to see: _his_ room. Large and extravagant and a touch more modern than the rest of the castle. It’s the one room she’s afraid to touch or observe anything without his permission. She folds her hands together in front of her, feeling almost intrusive standing at the foot of his bed and not quite confident enough to explore any further.

“It’s no wonder you were so grumpy in the beginning. You went from _this_ to sleeping in a basement.” She looks over at Monty who stands with his hands in his pockets near the doors, clearly amused with how uncomfortable she is.

“Yes because that was my _only_ reason for being upset.” The sarcastic retort earns him a humorous look, “It wasn’t the most comfortable bed but... I really didn’t mind it.”

“I forgot, I mean, you _are_ used to sleeping in a jungle.”

“I’ve learned to sleep anywhere.” He confirms before smirking, as if thrilled to feed her more, “Military tactics.”

“So then why all of this?” She gestures to the room around her but refers to the whole house. “You’re not really as materialistic as you present yourself to be. If you’d be just as content with less-.”

“Because Lords have a name to uphold, Kimberly. Besides, it’s not for me as much as it is my _housemates_.” He looks up then, spotting one of them sitting on top of a bookshelf before it makes a quick escape through the door, “Gives them room and freedom. It’s far more enjoyable living here when you’re two feet tall, have four hands, _and_ a tail.”

“How _selfless_ of you.” Kim teases while she makes her way back over to the door that he suddenly steps in front of. She comes to a halt when she realizes Monty has no intention of moving out of her way. Her brows furrow with confusion before she watches as he turns to close the door behind him and locks it. If that gesture hadn’t answered her question, the look he gives her when he turns around certainly does.

Kim grins wide and takes a step back, “Monty...” It’s a weak warning, and she’s not even sure why she bothers to make it. He doesn’t respond, and instead slowly walks forward. She knows what he wants, and the very idea that he’s closing her in sends a gentle and nervous laugh through her.

“Come on, please? I put a lot of effort into this look,” she keeps walking backwards as he stalks towards her, and it isn’t until the back of her legs hit the bed that he finally speaks.

“I won’t ruin it.”

She wants to believe him, but she’s learned that nothing is guaranteed with him. And so when he picks her up and moves them onto the bed all she can do is pray that he means it. In the same space as that thought, she knows there isn’t a part of her that would be at all upset if he didn’t. In the end she’s pleasantly surprised and _thankful_ when all he does is pull off her pants and sticks his mouth between her thighs for the better half of an hour.

A fond memory is birthed in that room, leaving her no longer feeling like a trespasser.

That evening, once the tour and their _other_ activities had finished, the two share a drink in his kitchen. One of the largest rooms in the castle that also serves as a living room. He insists on cooking her dinner and _she_ insists that she’ll only allow it if he makes a favorite of his. And so he does, and they spend the night enjoying that meal and more drinks after that. Bates even joins them for a time, and Kim happily sits and listens to them reminisce on past travels. Stories she would have never expected to hear from a man as reserved as the valet who also draws out laughs from Monty she’d never heard before.

Kim struggles to keep up with them after a time, and finds herself fighting to keep her eyes open. There’s one moment where she almost succumbs to sleep completely until opening her eyes to see that she is no longer tucked against Monty’s side on the sofa, but instead being lowered into his bed by careful hands. She whispers an apology whilst he pulls her shoes off and helps her undress. An apology that he dismisses while fetching her a shirt of his own to don for the night. He’s not even settled beneath the sheets himself before Kim is completely passed out.

Monty can’t remember a time he’s been happier to fall asleep in that bed. His knuckles fall up and down the length of her spine until finally he follows her into a deep sleep, waking the next morning and surprised to see the bed beside him is empty. Alarmed and still half awake, he sits up and darts his eyes around the room. Her belongings are still there, and so she couldn’t be far. He wastes no time before throwing the covers off and leaping from the bed to hunt her down. His hatred for the castle grows when he remembers she could be anywhere within it, but relief comes on his first idea to check the kitchen where she sits with Bates over breakfast and tea.

“I saw her _first_ , Bates.” Monty greets after surveying the two of them. It’s a harmless joke but a veil for a very real annoyance that bubbles beneath his skin. He didn’t like waking up alone.

“I was hungry, I didn’t want to wake you.” Kim defends softly, meeting his kiss and pressing a hand into his unruly bedhead. As _if_ he could stay bothered when she hits just the right buttons. He gets momentarily lost in that kiss and the fingers that massage his roots, pulling back when he hears Bates clear his throat.

“I… should get going. Groundskeeper will be here soon.” He dismisses himself and Kim flashes him a smile before he makes it out of the room. Monty stares at her still, falling into a silence before he inhales deeply and stands up straight.

“I made you one, too.”

“ _You're_ the guest. You should be laying in bed waiting for me to bring this to you.”

“Well, I disagree.” She picks up her bowl and grabs hold of his, bringing them both to the sofa where she waits for him to join her.

“It appears there’s still a few things I need to teach you, my dear.” Monty tucks himself into her side and collects the bowl from her hands. The two sit comfortably together, staring up at the large projector that is turned on right to the news.

“I’d argue _you_ are the student here, Lord Fiske.”

“Hardly,” he scoffs before shoving a mouthful of oatmeal into his mouth, “Sometimes I wonder where you’d be without my never-ending knowledge.”

“Completely helpless, no doubt” Kim retorts with a shake of her head, “So…” she’s finishing the last of her meal, and daring to take the opportunity here to ask the burning question that has been on her mind since he had left her home, “Have you given any thought as to what you might do now that you’re settled back here?”

“If I had, it’s all forgotten now.” Monty admits jokingly, keeping occupied with the food in front of him as well as the screens that flash the same man from the day before, “Couldn’t I just be your boyfriend full-time?”

“Uh being my boyfriend _isn’t_ a part-time gig, even if you’re not living 30 feet beneath me anymore.”

“Well that would have been nice to know, what am I supposed to tell my _other_ girlfriends?”

Kim grins at the playful look he gives her, and decides to play along to his little game, “That they can _keep_ you.”

Monty sets his now empty bowl to the side along with her own before turning and leaning in to place a soft kiss beneath her jaw, “Is _that_ where you draw the line? Don’t want to share me?”

In one fluid motion Kim grabs his shoulders and pushes him back against the sofa while throwing a leg over his hips. She pins him there and stares down at him while raising her brow and tilting her head.

“I’m happy to share. And you’d be _just_ as happy sharing _me_ , wouldn’t you?”

The look on his face is her answer. Furrowed brows and a twitch of his upper lip. His hands move to sit on her hips but Kim grabs his wrists and pushes them back until they are crossed behind his head, prisoner to her own fingers. She won’t be satisfied without an answer from his lips.

“Is that what you want?” Kim leans further in, brushing her lips against his ear, “Just say the word–.”

She’s on her back before she can finish that sentence, trapped beneath the weight of his hands that hold down her own against the cushions. Blue eyes bore into green, and Kim’s heart hammers hard against her chest. There’s a fear buried deep in her heart that threatens to surface when his hips push firmly to her own.

 _‘It would be easy to take what I want’_.

Those words echo in her mind and send a very real chill through her. Monty has never shied away from being a little rough with her, but it always felt safe and harmless when they were in the realm of her home. Right now she’s in _his_ , and she knows she’s hit a nerve.

“I’m not sharing you with anyone.” Finally he speaks, and those words are pointed and absolute. It sounds a little like a warning, but Kim is finally able to ease a bit when the grip on her wrists loosen up.

She presses her lips and shifts beneath him, realizing the only danger here is keeping a truth tucked away from him. A truth he deserves to hear.

“Neither am _I_.”

His hands tighten back up then, and this time she knows that’s a good thing. No other words are required and Kim prepares for a kiss she knows is coming. When Monty lowers, however, their lips never meet when a dark blur drops down onto his back. Harry hands grab around his face and practically peel him off of her.

“Alright **_alright_** , you’ve got my attention.”

Kim grins and sits up when Monty is forced off of her, “Guess I’ll have to share you with _them_ , won’t I?”

“I think it might be the other way around.” Suddenly when Monty manages to pry the hands from his head, the monkey jumps over to Kim who catches it and lets it hang onto her neck with a gentle grip. “That’s Olive. Found her nearly a year ago... she’s still warming up to me. Guess we’ve just found something in common, though.”

Kim tilts her head, watching as he collects their empty dishes and walks by with a dangerous look in his eye, “We _both_ like redheads.”

That statement proves to be more and more true by the minute. Olive keeps Kim company while Monty cleans up and gets stolen away by Bates who requires his presence in the back gardens where the groundskeeper waits. She doesn’t wait around long before she gets up and wanders around, all while holding her new friend’s hand while they walk through the castle.

It’s a different experience when she’s alone. Even with the sunlight pouring into the halls and rooms, it’s eerie without him beside her. As if there is another spirit here… one she once knew. A violent, cunning, and cruel spirit who watches her… waiting for the perfect moment to lunge and sink its fangs right into her. She doesn’t even notice that Olive has wandered away without her while Kim lingers in the front corridor. Stopped in front of the fireplace there, her eyes land on the subtle break in the candle holder nearby where a lever is hidden. Remembering just what it leads to, her feet carry her closer until her fingers are wrapped around the curved metal, the cold surface biting at her palm.

“Do I need to put a bell on you?”

Kim flinches at the voice, turning to see Monty standing near and staring at her with a faint smirk upon his lips. Feeling as if she’s been caught redhanded, she takes step back and folds her hands behind her back as if to hide the culprits.

“Sorry,” she offers softly, “I wasn’t sure how long you’d be.”

Whether he believes the excuse or not, he steps forward and hums softly. His gaze shifts to the fireplace before looking back at her and cocking his head to the side. “You want to play?”

“Play?” The sudden shock of his presence sees her slow to catch what he’s suggesting. It’s a gesture of his head to the fireplace and that smirk growing at the corner of his mouth that does it.

“Play.”

Kim smiles wide and moves back over to the lever, pulling it down and watching as the mantle lowers to reveal a hidden staircase, “You sure it won’t bruise your ego if I beat you in your own home?”

She’s admittedly surprised that he’s willing. Even relieved as it appears there might not be anything to hide. And that’s what it is, after all. It’s what lead her to that very spot in the first place: the idea that the very thing they’ve dodged this trip so far is alive and the proof of it is hidden there in the dojo.

The proof that **_Monkey Fist_** has returned.

It was a very real fear she’d done a good job of hiding during those two months waiting to hear from him. A fear that existed still when she met him in Annecy and he was sweeping her off her feet. A fear that becomes unavoidable now that she wanders in his castle where that very beast was born.

She’s afraid to ask, but she also knows he won’t say it no matter what the truth is. His whole life had been that very alias– would he really make such a change just because of her? And if he didn’t, could Kim really accept that?

Monty laughs at the challenge and leads them down the steps towards the dojo, “Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about _that_ , I’ve learned some new moves.”

Suppressing the doubts, questions, and worries for the umpteenth time, Kim grabs onto his shoulders then from behind and hops up onto his back. “Mm, so you’ve been _busy_.” Her arms snake around his neck, careful not to apply pressure to his throat, “You gonna teach me some of them?”

“ _Maybe._ ” Monty turns his head and utters to her while carrying her down the last of the steps. She kisses behind his ear at the response, enjoying the short moment before they reach the room and she slides off of him. She’s only ever seen this place from the images– that fateful night when both Ron and Monty encountered a power like no other.

The dojo is far more intimidating in person, but it no doubt represents the monkey master in totality. The weapons and structures challenging and imposing, the smell of incense and sweat thick in the air, and the craft of the floor and walls that were no doubt to his exact vision. Kim walks over to the rack of weapons, spotting a bo staff that is splintered and broken at the end.

He’s learned some new moves. She can’t help but wonder what _for._

“Having second thoughts?” Monty’s voice turns her around yet again, a little startled as she shakes the thought from her head.

“No I just…” She thinks of holding her tongue and not for the first time on this trip. She thinks about how _he_ has, as well. And in that moment she decides to say what’s on her mind. To remove the poison from her head and at least put it out for both of them to acknowledge, “I forgetsometimes… who you were.” She stops then, pausing to correct herself, “Who you _are_.”

Monty, who was pulling on his gi, slows his movements before stopping completely. He keeps hist distance for now, walking further into the center of the dojo while he quietly gauges just where Kim’s words are heading.

When he doesn’t respond, Kim sucks in her breath and steps forward, gesturing to the room to make her point:

“You have a great power, Monty. You had goals and one of them was to be a _king_. You **_literally_** went to the stars to accomplish that.” She twists her fingers together, realizing just how much she’s risking by bringing this all up, “I guess I just wonder… what is it that you want now? Or if… you know… if it’s the same.”

The monkey master purses his lips and nods his head before finally tying his gi. He takes his time before responding, leaving her on the edge before he decides to speak, “Correct me if I’m not remembering this correctly, but I thought I had suffered a painfully **_humiliating_** defeat to prove to you _exactly_ what it is that I want.”

That response surprises her as much as it concerns her. It’s an answer… but it’s not to the question she’s asked. She doesn’t get a chance to clarify that just yet as she watches the man close the distance between them, “I just got you, Kim. I’m just trying to figure out how to keep you.”

He stops in front of her then, and surely to her own inevitable demise she trusts that genuine look in his eye and nods her head. “Monty… I know that. And believe me, I’m grateful to hear you say it… But you know that’s not what I mean.” Kim’s hand moves to rest on his stomach, fingers curling against the thick fabric of his uniform. “I’m talking about Monkey Fist. What happens to _him?_ ”

“Monkey Fist _hurt_ you.” There’s no hesitation in that response, and the hand on him is suddenly encased within his own, keeping it safe and warm against calloused palms, “Hurt your family… your friends. You and I both know that for **_this_** to happen, I _had_ to sacrifice him.” His other hand joins in then, bringing her fingers to his lips where he deposits a gentle kiss to her knuckles while she stands there watching him silently, “The answer is **no** : Monkey Fist and the things I wanted while under that alias **_don’t_** exist anymore.”

And there it is: an answer. A _truthful_ one. Kim shouldn’t feel so surprised to get it, but she does. A heavy worry upon her shoulders now…lifted. She steps up closer to him, lifting her chin and meeting his gaze… not quite sure what to say to him when she rather just show it. Pressing up onto her toes, no other effort is required as Monty leans down to collect a warm kiss from her. One that assures him there is more to come later, to prove to him just how relieved she is that he’s made his choice.

And his choice is _her_.

“Guess that means you’ve retired all of your tricks then.” Kim smiles as she settles back down on her heels, watching his eyes light up and his grin twist into something completely sinister.

“On the contrary– I’ve _perfected_ them.”

And he had.

The next couple of hours the two of them battle it out in that dojo the same way they would at her home. Testing boundaries and pushing limits while still managing to enjoy each other and what they’re doing. Kim is quietly impressed with how much he’s improved, especially with the state of his leg. He seems to have found a mix of styles that allows him to utilize his strengths and protect his weaknesses. Of course, Kim has improved just the same, and even though they surprise each other time and again, neither has the upper hand over the other.

By the end of it all, Kim is promised a night out. A proper date. One she’s not begging for, but that he’s insisting on giving her. She gives him one condition in that she will be the one to choose where they go, and even though there’s a moment he’s eager to fight her on it, he finally concedes. And so they drive to a small town just near the castle where not one person speaks a lick of English. She drags him into a small cafe where they sit in the corner of the establishment and enjoy an intimate meal together.

They walk off their buzz from the alcohol around the town, and both can enjoy the anonymity they have– remaining completely unbothered by anyone else. The two hardly make it back to his room when they return to the castle before they can release the tension built up over the entirety of that day and evening. More memories made in that bed she knows she will have a hard time parting from. It smells like him, and it worries her that she’ll need to part with that scent far too soon.

The next day a car waits for her outside.

Neither of them bother to leave the bed while they can still enjoy the last moments of her trip. It was short for a reason, just incase things _had_ indeed changed. Not only that, but she still had a decision to make on her future, what college she would choose now that Global Justice seemed to be out of the picture. All the while her website had been put on hold, closed off so that she could spend time with the man she used to protect the world from. There was so much to go back to, she planned on savoring every moment of this dream in his bed where none of those worries could touch her. Just him.

She wishes she could see what he’s thinking, what’s on his mind while his lips leave a trail of kisses over her flushed skin where his teeth had left more marks. It still amazes her how well everything had gone between them. How much he had stayed the same, even with the temptation of his old life that surrounds him in this place. Kim knows it’s a dangerous thing to feel hope that things for them look to be on the up, but she’s left with no other way of thinking about it.

Neither of them want her to leave. What more can be said than that?

Not soon after do they stand outside to say their goodbyes, and Kim can’t help but wonder if she should leave at all. Bates loads the car with her things, including an extra duffel bag that Monty had prepared for her family at home. French treats, gifts, and a wine for her parents. Meanwhile the two linger on the cobblestone driveway, getting in one last kiss before the driver loses their patience.

“I have to go.” She laughs as his hands refuse to release her, seeing the look on his face that doesn’t seem at all intent on letting that happen.

“Are you going to come back?”

Kim almost laughs at such a question, thinking the answer is obvious. She knows he thinks it’s obvious too, he just wants to hear her say the words out loud, and Kim is happy to oblige.

“ _Whenever_ you want.” She squeezes his hands and goes to pull away again, but he catches her wrist one last time before stepping closer and pulling her in to his front. There’s a look in his eyes that worry her a little. Something she hadn’t seen at all during this trip. She can’t quite seem to place what it is that they’re saying… but she listens to him even if he won’t tell her.

“Come back.”

He asks as if it’s a request. As if she _wouldn’t._ As if he fears she would change her mind. Kim pulls him down for one more kiss, her hand idling upon his jaw before she successfully pulls away from him. No other words are exchanged when she gets into the car and watches him from behind the window. He looks genuinely… disturbed. Upset that she is going, even when it feels so clear to her that there is more to come, and far sooner than the length they’ve waited for this.

And while the car takes off, Monty stands there and watches it disappear from his eye-line. His frown deepens when he can no longer see it. The air suddenly grows cold, as if the sun had just been stolen from right out of the sky.

The next day Kim arrives home. Happy to share Monty’s gifts to her parents and the twins, as well as the stories of her journey that exclude anything that will surely traumatize them. They’re happy to hear the news of how well he’s doing. That he will be back to visit soon just as she will be on her way to see him the moment she can. As expected, she wasn’t missed only by her family the past few days, but by the many people trying to get in touch with her. Wade informs her that Betty Director had been trying to get ahold of her, inquiring as to why Kim had not yet submitted her forms for the academy invitation.

It’s Kim’s first priority to get that out of the way. To address the agency who offered her such an opportunity that she’ll need to turn down. She wastes no time in getting in touch with them, and heading to the headquarters where she waits in a control room for the director to appear. Even while she stands there she can’t help but wish the circumstances were different. She would have _loved_ this.

“Kim. Welcome back.” Betty enters with a tablet tucked underneath her arm, clearly keeping busy. Kim will make this quick for her, and so she flashes a smile and nods her head.

“It’s nice to see you again. I’m so sorry it’s taken so long to get back to you.”

“No apologies necessary, but you know you didn’t need to come here to submit your application, right?”

“Oh, I know,” Kim nods and steps forward, “The thing is…I just wanted to thank you for the offer in person. I think you should know the reason I _can’t_ accept it.” She folds her hands together, retaining her posture as she looks upon the director who seems shocked by those words. “I’d rather not go into too much detail but... I’ve entered a relationship with someone that may conflict with my work here. And as much as I want to do that work, I... don’t want to sacrifice them to do that.”

Betty’s brows draw together before one of them cocks with what looks to be confusion, “Kim, we _know_ about your relationship with Lord Monty Fiske.”

That stunts her. Kim shakes her head then while her lips part, and for just a moment she’s rendered speechless, “What? You _do?_ ”

“Of course we do. We follow and watch our potential candidates closely. And while it’s not ideal that you have such relations with a criminal of his nature... it seems Lord Fiske has been _inactive_ with such pursuits for the past year.”

She’s not sure what to think of that. In some ways it reconfirms for her that Monty hasn’t returned to a life of crime, but it also changes her plans dramatically. It changes… _everything_.

“We don’t want to hold you back on the account of someone else. If you believe that you can thrive here without the impact of his influence, then the offer is still on the table. I mean look at me, my own _brother_.” Betty makes a good point, one Kim hadn’t even thought about.

“Sorry, I guess I’m just... surprised.”

“So were we. This **_is_** a conversation we may need to revisit if Monkey Fist does ever decide to return... but for now, I feel confident that perhaps things are falling in the exact right place for you, Miss Possible. So, what do you say? Are you up to the challenge?”

——

**_Back in France_ **

It was the look in her eye when he said those words. The look of hope… of _relief_.

_Monkey Fist no longer exists._

He had made her so happy with such an answer, and perhaps that’s why it was so easy to say it out loud. She was there with him, and he was able to remember first hand just what life felt like when they were together. He could denounce who he was because she was there to prove to him why such a decision was worth it. She was there to ground him, to distract him from the thoughts and feelings that have suffocated him the moment he stepped back into this castle.

What he said wasn’t a lie, and he knows that. _She_ knows that.

But to tell her that truth, he needed to hide _another_.

One he faces now that she has left him to the reality that waits in his castle. Without her influence, he sinks into the flood of dangerous thoughts that he had let in a long time ago. He sinks and drowns until there is nothing left to do but to solely survive among them. It worries him how quickly it all happens… how quickly Kim is forced out of his head when she’s no longer around.

Monty stares at the fire and loses focus so much so that he can barely feel the glass sitting delicately between his fingers. With Kim gone, the shadow of solitude is quick to blanket him again. He wonders if he should have _made_ her stay there… or if he should have gone with her. To save himself. To save _her_.

He doesn’t want to lie to her. Doesn’t want to mislead her. But he’s not sure he could bear to tell her the truth. It would hurt her, perhaps even break her. Just a few more contracts, and he’ll stop. He’ll scratch his itch and be _done_ with it. He will move on to something else, **_anything_** else that he knows will make her happy.

But how many times had he told himself that after returning?

“My Lord, your bid has been accepted.”

Monty is drawn out of his thoughts then, looking to Bates who stands with his hands behind his back, “You have 48 hours to retrieve Gerard DeCicco for the requested amount.”

He knows he should feel guilty by the rush of excitement that news brings him; the joy that fills the void left in his chest from Kim’s departure. But instead he rises, swallowing down the rest of his drink before setting the empty glass down on the mantle, “Good. See if we can’t double it if I can get him in _less_ than 24.”

“Very well.” Bates bows his head before leaving the man who looks back to the flames that light up his eyes. He pulls out his phone and stares at the screen, seeing another missed call from Kim’s grandmother who will no doubt have an earful for him on his absence as well as his decision to ignore her previous invitation. But he ignores it and instead opens the web browser where he can see his target’s face.

A small smile creeps onto his lips then,

“ _Bonjour Monsieur DeCicco_. I hope you’ve enjoyed the _last_ of your freedom.”


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man it has been a whole minute since I've updated anything on here. Just a brief note, I did delete 2 of my other works that are in progress (Escaping Death & KimFist Drabbles) incase you're wondering where they went, as I want to take things in a different direction for them and also I really want to focus on working on this story here and finishing it so I can work on a third installment (yes there will be a third and final (maybe) story for this series). 
> 
> This chapter in particular follows Monty's story after leaving Kim's. There is implied sexual content AND violence (suggested murder & drowning) so please be aware!! The chapter title is a pretty heavy theme for this addition, and I'm super excited to tell the rest of this story because it only gets better (but worse) from here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_2 months earlier_ **

“Is… he gonna be okay?”

Jim, Tim, and Kim all turn around to look at the monkey master who sits on top of the picnic table with his chin resting in his hand, staring blankly into space, very obviously deep in thought. Monty’s had that same look on his face ever since her graduation party a few days ago. A night with happy and significant memories that can’t exactly be enjoyed the way they should. He had mentioned his conversation with her grandmother: the news that she was leaving and that Monty had a choice to make. It hangs heavy over him, and _that_ much is clear.

“He’ll be fine.” She assures them, simply to satiate their worry. In all honesty, she’s not too sure what that true answer is. And so the twins take their ice cream from the walk-up window before going off to join their buddies at a nearby table. The clerk hands her two more, and with a gentle ‘thanks’ she makes her way over to the very man who somewhat snaps out of his deep thinking when his treat is offered to him.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want one.” He smirks and takes the cup, raising a brow at her as she joins him on the table.

“You did. But the last time you said that, you tried to take _mine_.”

“That’s because it looks far more appetizing when it’s in your hand.” They both grin at each other before Monty leans in to kiss her lips, “Thank you.”

As she suspects, he eats it willingly. The two of them sit there in comfortable silence meanwhile, and watch her brothers as they spend the afternoon with their friends. It’s not long before she watches Monty lapse back into thought, and while he does so she reaches up with her free hand to gently massage the tips of her fingers into the hairline behind his ear.

After a while, as they both continue to work on their treats, Kim slides her hand down to the back of his shoulder and gives it a soft squeeze, “Monty… are you okay?”

He snaps out of it again and leans back to look at her, nodding his head. “Yes, sorry. I’m a little distracted.”

“A little?” She smiles at him, watching as he makes a face suggesting that he knows he’s selling his answer lightly, “You know you can talk to me right? Maybe it will help just getting the words out of your head. I’ll listen to you.” Not that she needs to assure him of that, as Monty has put his trust in sharing his thoughts with her before, but surely there is reason for his hesitation.

Monty nods in response, looking away for a moment and taking in a deep breath, “I think it’s time I go home.”

It’s… not the response she was expecting. Of course, he was _always_ going to leave. For the most part, Kim was prepared for that… even if hearing it is far worse than thinking about it. But she suspected he would actually join her grandmother…

Not go back to _France_.

There’s no hiding the subtle shock on her face, even if she does try to hide it immediately, pressing her lips and looking away from him while her hand falls away from his person. There’s so much to say in that moment... so much to take in but she can only manage one response,

“When?”

She regrets asking the moment the word is out of her mouth.

“Tomorrow.”

“That’s… soon.”

“…I know.”

She’s quickly lost her appetite, and for the first time in a long time she feels herself struggling to keep her composure. Monty is leaving… tomorrow. The news is a lot to take in. Things had been going so well– **_better_** than she knows either of them expected. Kim sets down the half-eaten cup of ice cream, and asks the inevitable:

“Did I… do something?” Why _would_ he want to leave so soon? She can’t ignore the sinking feeling, the thought that just the other night she allowed him something so precious; is he taking his prize and walking away? Kim can’t even process the look of surprise on Monty’s face as her mind goes down a dangerous rabbit hole.

She feels… _betrayed_.

“The other night… it sounded like you wanted to stay–.”

“Kim.” His hand grabs her own, focusing her attention on cerulean eyes that burn into her, “I _do_ want to stay… and you have done **_nothing_** to alter that.” His other hand joins his hold, protecting her delicate digits within a warm embrace. “But if I don’t leave now… I will **_never_** leave."

Kim swallows hard and looks away from him as she feels her eyes begin to burn, “You make that sound like a bad thing.”

Monty scoffs, as he also doesn’t quite see the negative in staying with her and her family to the end of his days, “I can’t hide in your basement forever. You and I… we have so much ahead of us, Kim. This _isn’t_ the end.”

She nods her head, not quite appeased with such an answer, but she figures he has no reason to be dishonest. “What about Nana? You were thinking about joining her–.”

“Yes, in bloody **_Florida_** of all places.” He takes one of his hands away to rub his temples, as if the very thought of it alone gives him a headache. She has no doubt that it does. “I haven’t counted that option out… yet.” He pauses and notices the look on her face, “Don’t be upset with me…”

“I’m not, Monty I just… I guess I’m wondering… what happens from here?”

That conversation replays in his mind after he gets into his taxi and heads to the airport. So lost in her words and the look on her face that he misses the first flight. And the next. And a third.

Monty’s knee bounces as he sits in the car and stares at the jet waiting for him in that hanger. It’s not too late to turn back. To call that number Kim had written down on a small piece of paper that nearly falls apart in his hands from playing with it too much. She would understand. She would welcome him back, along with the rest of them. He’d be able to go back to that bed in the basement, and wake up every morning knowing that Kim was just a few feet away. He doesn’t need to go back to France. There’s nothing there that he couldn’t bring here. He could start a new life here, find a house nearby, make sure his monkeys could live in that same peace.

No... no he _can’t_ do that. He won’t be able to handle the shame when Kim inevitably realizes that she deserves someone better. Younger. More... **_normal_**. And that day _will_ come, won’t it? She’ll leave him behind and move on to someone else, someone who is exactly what she wants. And where will he be? In a house. Alone. Having given up everything and everyone he knows.

A couple of more hours go by, and Monty’s head is now pressed to the window.

“I can’t go.” He utters to himself, closing his eyes and trying to control his breath. The moment he goes back it’s all over; his time with Kim and this new family of his. The one good thing he’s found… and it will be taken away from him.

But Kim wouldn’t lie to him, would she? She wouldn’t just abandon him... _forget_ him. She’d be patient and disciplined. She’d wait for him, just like she said she would. Even having accepted that fact, finally, he waits a few more moments before he steps out of the car.

Returning to his castle in France feels like he’s just woken up from the sweetest dream, and into a place that no longer feels so familiar as it once had. Perhaps because it had been longer than his time with the Possibles that he has not returned home. He had been traveling previously, and so the last time he had been here the grounds had at least a couple of feet of snow coating it. Now in the warm weather the castle basks in a strong sun that enables the greenery to wrap around the old stone structures and bloom in the gardens that surround the estate. At the very least he can appreciate that, and not showing up to a winter tundra.

“My lord…” Bates bows deeply upon answering the door, seeing Monty standing tall with the duffle bag at his side.

“Bates. Thank you for the jet.” He steps inside and passes his valet, inhaling the scent of his home which makes this all… real.

“Of course. I… can’t believe you’re here. It’s been so long. I couldn’t help but think that the worst had happened to you.”

Monty smirks at that, looking over at the man who seems genuine in his concern, “The worst _did_ happen… the girl has softened me.”

The duffle bag is forgotten by both men as they head further into the castle, Monty being bombarded by the monkeys who are gradually alerted by his presence. It’s the one thing that sees his trip worth it: being reunited with the monkeys again who have missed him just as much as he had. He sits outside with Bates and watches them enjoy the weather themselves, swinging from statues and trees, drinking from the pools, or simply sleeping wherever they can find direct sunlight.

“Well… given what you’ve just told me I’m… surprised you came home so soon. It sounds like things were going well.” Bates takes a sip of his tea, delighted to have heard the whole tale of Monty and his recovery.

“They were, but…” Monty sighs and sets his empty tea cup down before folding his arms and sinking back into his seat. “The grandmother is right. I had been there long enough having a… _vacation_ … I needed to get back to reality.”

“So… you and Miss Possible… that’s it?”

“What? No, **_no_**.” Monty makes a face as if the mere idea of it is ridiculous. “I’ll get things in order here and then once we’re ready we’ll… figure it out.”

“I see. Well, as many questions as I have regarding that… there are quite a lot of things to get in order here. I only arrived a couple of days ago and the castle _is_ in need of some… help.” Bates pushes forth one of the folders that had been sitting on the table, leaning back and allowing the lord to look upon them while he enjoys his own drink.

“Don’t tell me it’s the bloody pipes again.”

“The pipes, the cars, even the walls need tending to. You were away last year and so maintenance is nearly behind two years now–.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll make some calls.” He rises then, rolling his shoulders and sighing softly. It’s no matter to him, truly, and he knows he should embrace the temporary distraction.

Before he can turn and head back into the castle, Bates’ voice stops him. “Err... my lord. Some contacts have reached out to me in your absence. Locations and information available for you... what shall I tell them?”

Monty freezes, closing his eyes and bringing thumb and forefinger to his temples. _Of course_. Monkey Fist was in demand and he _had_ hired intel around the world to keep him informed of such texts, items, temples, and anything else that would have previously interested him. Only _now_ … “Tell them nothing. I won’t be accepting any calls for the time being.”

The days to come go by fast, thankfully. He hires who he can, though his options are limited considering how isolated the castle is, and does some of the work himself. It keeps his mind and body occupied, getting the castle restored to its former glory. Though the more work he puts into it, he can’t help but wonder from time to time just why it’s all necessary in the first place. A remarkable castle that is large, impressive, and filled with a collection he takes pride in, sure, but he’s… alone. And he had never considered just how long it takes to get from his bedroom to the kitchen. How he scrubs away at the green stains upon the statues in the ponds outside and yet… the monkeys surely don’t bask in their glory. Who else is there to appreciate such work?

He works through the nights because he knows that the hardest thing he will need to do is go to bed alone with his thoughts and know that he will wake up the next day with nothing having changed. But a couple of weeks pass and the castle operates back to normal. There’s nothing left for him to fix, scrub, or alter. Naturally he resumes his training, slowly edging off of the monkey kung fu and experimenting with other styles and with what Kim’s grandmother had been showing him. It serves him well in the day, but at night he lays in his bed and stares up at an endless ceiling.

His mind immediately goes to Kim. He wonders what she’s doing at that very moment. He thinks back to that last morning they shared in her bed and the way her lips fit around him. It’s not long before his hand slides into his sweatpants and his eyes close– brought back to that moment and the many more that exist only in his head.

Well, this is one way to pass the time.

His head, soon slick with sweat, falls back to the pillow and the strain in his neck relaxes when his body comes down from the momentary bliss. Monty’s breathing steadies while he lies there, his stomach and chest painted in his release. The hope that it might pass the time quickly dies when he realizes that no real time has passed, and he’s no closer to sleep than he was before his… activity. Carefully moving off of the bed, he heads to the bathroom and wets a cloth to clean up his mess from his skin. He’s mentally kicking himself for not staying long enough to explore further his new physical relationship with Kim. Now it lives in his mind and he is reduced to… _this_.

When he’s finished he washes his face and slicks back wet hair from his brows, leaning forward to get a good look at himself in the mirror. Still the same man he had seen weeks ago when he left that house. No monster. Just a man.

Monty doesn’t go back to bed, and instead heads downstairs and fixes a cup of tea and settles down in front of a fire with his laptop open. Curiosity sees him catching up on the other super-criminals, wondering what they’ve been up to while he was lounging around in sweatpants beneath Kim Possible’s home. And of course, looking them up brings _her_ up. Articles and fan pages and photos, all of _her_. He chews on a cuticle and gets lost in the endless information the internet gives him. There’s one photo he lingers on for a while… a recent one. And all he can think is that while that photo was taken, she was waiting to go home to _him_. The very thought makes him grin.

Content with that lasting image, he closes the laptop and sits there once again staring at the fire. He wonders if he should just… **_break_**. Call her sooner than planned. Tell her that he’s… managing. Trying to manage. It occurs to him then that… perhaps she’s doing something similar. Perhaps she had gotten the idea to look _him_ up. And if she did… what exactly would it show?

The laptop is pulled back open.

He types his name in the search field and holds his breath while watching the results pop up. Of course nothing of his previous life as an archeologist shows at all, as it’s buried by the stories and photos of Monkey Fist. Not long ago he would have been relieved to see such. But _now?_ He’s not so sure.

**_‘Where Is Monkey Fist?’_ **

He clicks on a link further down… a forum for… him?

It’s an endless tunnel that he walks, reading through forums, people naming conspiracy theories, arguing over him and his life. Some think him dead, others having not believed he ever existed, and few who believe he’s become an actual monkey.

If only they knew the truth.

What surprises him most is that these people, they aren’t idolizing him, but there’s a certain… _respect._ An acceptance to his strange existence. People who are impressed with who he is and what he’s done, criminal or not. Others who do perhaps take it too far but to his surprise, no one with a slandering to his name. Of course, if Kim could find a way to care for him, he supposes it wasn’t impossible for others to do so as well. And so he sits there reading through posts and articles, reminded of his own accomplishments and by the end of it all feeling a little… lost.

Kim isn’t beside him to reassure who he is and his importance to her and the world, and with the lingering internal promise he had made to himself to retire Monkey Fist as a means of keeping one of the few good things in his life, he’s left now figuring out just who he is without either of the two. Who is he when Kim isn’t there? What is his worth now that Monkey Fist has hung up the cape, so to speak?

The sun is seen peeking beneath the curtains of the room, a reminder that he had found no sleep and he was no closer to it. He knows morning has fully come when one of his monkeys drops down onto his shoulder, quietly chattering in his ear before he gives in and gives them a scratch beneath the chin.

“Yes, I’m hungry too.” Finally he closes the laptop for a second time, setting it aside and watching as the monkey, who he identifies as Ceasar, moves to sit in his lap and stare up at him. He’s reminded of the good he’s done, no matter what form it has come in. He’s saved all of his monkeys, gave them a good life and the skills and education to communicate with him. But he couldn’t go back to the civilized world. He couldn’t do any of those things with the weight of disgrace held over his head… and if he’s honest with himself, he wouldn’t _want_ to.

The truth is… he loved being Monkey Fist. Loved putting his mind and body to work in ways that he had trained for since he was a boy. It was what earned him a power he lusted after for so long… it was what had brought him to Kim. There was still the invitation her grandmother had left open for him. To join her in, he shudders to just think of it for a second time, _Florida_. While he would love to see the old woman again, he’s convinced himself he isn’t meant for whatever is down there waiting for him.

“My lord?”

He’s almost startled at the greeting, so deep in thought that he hadn’t heard the footsteps of his valet.

“Your breakfast is nearly ready.”

The monkey master sighs and nods his head. He discards the computer and rises to make his way into the kitchen. Like clockwork the kettle chimes upon his entrance and he pours himself a cup before moving to his seat and glancing at the projector screen nearby. The breaking news of a dead bounty hunter piques his interest, and while he takes the first careful sip of his drink he nods over to it.

“Turn that up, Bates.”

The valet obeys as if he had planned on doing so himself, equally interested in the story developing.

Monty watches from afar and ignores the plate of food set in front of him. He stares at the face of a man on the screen that isn’t at all familiar to him, and yet it is revealed he used to be an old member of Team Impossible. A group Kim had mentioned to him once. It appears he had left the group and went solo, deep undercover to collect grime that is often not made public. Only this time he was caught… and his life ended.

“They’ve been showing this all morning. The body was found last night. Poor lad.” Bates joins him but doesn’t sit. He stands and watches the screen while mindlessly bringing a forkful of egg into his mouth.

“I’ve never heard of him.” Monty notes, not having any recollection of the name or face on display.

“I’d argue that a good enough bounty hunter doesn’t publicly advertise themselves. They remain in secret for their business to thrive. The fact that you don’t know him speaks volumes for his work.”

A valid point from the valet. Monty raises a brow, yet still appear a little careless for the fate of this stranger, “Have they said who his target was?”

“An American war criminal, wanted for heinous crimes and with a platoon of soldiers who will lay down their lives to be certain he doesn’t pay for them.” No fancy tech, no super powers, nothing but a man and a group of loyal soldiers. How had this hunter failed?

“And… the reward?”

There’s a long pause then, and Monty can see the hesitation on Bates’ face if not soon heard in his voice.

“… why are you so interested?”

Monty almost laughs at the question. He sets his own fork down and gestures to the screen as if what is in his mind is obvious to the man in front of him,

“This bounty hunter… they aren’t painting him as some villain…nor hero. He was going after a ‘bad man’ but not because he thought it was the _right_ thing to do, but because there was something in it for _him_. He walked a fine line.”

“And that excites you.” Bates confirms out loud, seeing the look in Monty’s eyes that is both familiar and unmistakable.

“Of course it bloody does. I can’t go back to _Monkey Fist_ , and I damn well refuse to do any work, no matter how honorable, for **_free_**. Perhaps… this path… is _exactly_ what I need…”

Something to keep him going. To stay away from the alias that Kim fears while still staying truthful to the part of him that needs to feed the way Monkey Fist had. It makes perfect sense in his head. Here it was, what could potentially be a perfect solution, dropped right into his lap.

“You didn’t mention that Miss Possible had requested that you renounce Monkey Fi-.”

“She didn’t.” Monty clarifies, “ She… we… it was never discussed. But the things I wanted–… I want other things now. I want to _keep_ Kim and I assure you that the way to do that is to move on to something else.”

“You think she will support you going after a criminal of this nature?”

Not a chance.

“I’ll worry about that later.” He takes a couple of more bites of his meal and nods over to his valet, “Believe you can hunt down this incomplete contract online?”

Despite the visual uncertainty on Bates’ face, he sighs and nods his head, “Indeed, my lord.”

“Good. Claim it, and hire me a jet. I believe it’s time I go and pick out a new outfit.”

——

In just hours, Monty is in route to Nepal where his target was last seen– no doubt packing his things after the bounty hunter had found him. He’ll need to put a little more effort into his chosen attire for the future, needing to protect his identity as both Monty Fiske and Monkey Fist, but for now his hands, face, and feet are covered. It should do well enough to keep him protected. It does slightly concern him that he hadn’t been out in the filed in quite some time, and he is still very much healing from his leg.

But he is tired of staying home. Tired of missing Kim. He needs an escape, needs to get his mind off of the things that keep him down. That keep him feeling…defeated.

He’s surprised when he locates an underground garrison. The previously mentioned platoon of troops did not equate to the very full militia guarding the whole place, armed to the tee. He will need to go in quiet, and lucky for him… that _is_ his specialty. He was no stranger to breaking in to highly secure locations unseen, besting security systems and the guards who didn’t stand a a chance. Monty has no doubt that this will be no different… only a live target will prove problematic, and he’s not entirely certain his martial arts will help him survive a wave of rounds in the chest.

It’s that very danger that gives him the thrill he craves. His heart is pumping with excitement and as he makes his way through the base there is no other thought in his mind. Nothing plaguing him, nothing to decide upon, nothing to worry about– just the task at hand, and it becomes clear that this is _exactly_ what he needs. He has no doubt that these soldiers are trained expertly to fight, but he slips past them with ease. Like a ghost, he infiltrates the deepest part of the mountain where this base hides, and finally arrives in the quarters belonging to his target:

Stephen Grey.

A young fellow, perhaps not much younger than himself, who walks with an arrogant swagger and a look on his face that suggests he believes himself untouchable. Monty almost cringes as he had carried that same mindset years ago. Of course, Monty could back up such a persona given his wealth, skill, and success. But _him?_ What’s so great about **_him?_** ****

“Don’t worry, babe, we won’t be in Russia for long. Just gotta get outta this place before more noses come poking around.” Even his voice is rather annoying to the lord who sits up high in the dark corner of his room, waiting for the man to get off of the phone with who he can only assume is his significant other.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll see you soon, alright? I got a plane waiting for me right now. Should be in Moscow by tomorrow. Love ya.” Finally the phone call ends, and Monty prepares to strike… but before he can, the man turns around and despite not being able to see him…looks right at him.

“Okay, I’m impressed. You made it this far…but I think you’ll find I’m not as mindless as those idiots out there.”

Fight or flight kicks in and immediately Monty drops down from the ceiling, knowing it’s now within his best interest to make sure the man doesn’t call attention to the rest of the base of the intruder in his room. He understands rather quickly that perhaps he had underestimated the fool who fights tooth and nail to reach the door and scream for help. They battle it out and Monty finds himself being put to the test: fighting without making use of his extra pair of hands, in an uncomfortably close space where his long limbs struggle to breathe, and when a long knife is pulled from Grey’s pocket, he knows he needs to put an end to this quickly.

Without much thinking, Monty head-butts the man as hard as he can, knocking him out and dropping him to the ground where the knife falls out of his grip. In turn, Monty holds his head that throbs painfully from such a hard hit, steadying himself before looking down and making sure the target is out for good. He crouches down, still dizzy from the hit, and empties his pockets of all belongings before tying his wrists behind his back and ankles together. He’ll have to take his time leaving as the man is proving both rather heavy… and he won’t be able to hide as easily as before.

Luckily for him, he had overheard some soldiers discussing the transportation to the plane waiting for Stephen Grey via boat. After wandering the back caverns near his room, he finds steel stairs that lead down into a cave where a few boats sit… packed with soldiers. There’s no slipping away silently, and so he takes a risk and slams his fist into a trigger nearby that sets off an alarm. Clearly nothing of importance as the soldiers don’t jump into action, but rather exit the docks to investigate. He hopes the alarm will be loud enough to mask the boat’s engine, and finds that luck is on his side when he deposits the target into it and drives through the cave out into the large lake successfully.

Finally his heart steadies as they speed across the lake, having already called for the helicopter to meet him across the large body of water. He looks over his shoulder when they are halfway, noticing the man beginning to squirm and come to. His grip on the wheel tightens and his focus goes back to the water ahead, even when he can hear the weak laugh coming from behind.

“Heh.. hh.. so… you think you’re some sort of hero? Think yer’gonna walk away with a pretty prize?”

Monty ignores him, keeping his gaze ahead while he navigates the water. He has no doubt that the man will say just about anything to get a reaction from Monty, and so to the best of his ability… he stays prepared.

“You have **_no_** idea who you’re dealing with. You have no idea the **_hell_** I will rain down on you the moment I’m free and believe me… I ** _will_** be free. You’re going to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder. Your friends, your family… I will hunt down everyone you love–.”

In the midst of his monologue, Monty cuts the engine. The boat slows to a stop and when it does, the monkey master turns to look at his captured prey. He walks over to where the man sits, and doesn’t bother to admit to himself that he is doing what he shouldn’t: giving in to the poking and the prodding.

“6’2… blue eyes… and the moment you speak I’ll have everything I need to know to find you–.”

“Are you aware that the terms of your contract are that you are meant to be delivered dead **_or_** alive?”

The man falls silent for a moment, watching as Monty stops in front of him, completely fearless of the threat being made.

“Yeah, _and?_ Bring me in dead and you’ve gone through a lot of trouble for a price cut in ** _half._** ”

“Well, see, that’s where I believe you are misunderstanding the situation. You’re assuming that I’m doing this for the money.” He crouches down, meeting the man’s gaze. “I don’t _want_ money.”

Stephen looks appalled at that, and appears to be lost for words. Suddenly Monty’s fist shoots out and grabs hold of the front of his shirt and yanking him close with a terrifying strength. “I think, perhaps, you don’t know who **_you_** are dealing with.”

He can see the fear in his eyes, just before his arm pushes forward and sends his torso over the side of the boat and his head backwards into the water. Monty grips his throat and keeps him beneath the mild waves. If what he is saying is true… if he claims that he does have the means and power to find Kim… to find her family…

Monty will not allow that to happen. The choice to him is abundantly clear.

And without being completely aware of it, he finds himself smirking beneath the mask as he feels the man struggle and fight for his life while his head stays buried beneath the water.

The target is delivered in a few hours time. A hefty sum is deposited into an account Bates had set up earlier that day. And in what feels like no time at all…he’s back home.

——

Arriving home the next day, his limbs sore and his leg the worst of it all, he takes a deep breath upon entering the castle and smirks to himself. He’ll need to relax and recharge, especially if he wants to do this again– and there is no doubt in his mind that this contract was not the last. He deposits his luggage in the foyer, heading up to his room and internally celebrating his success no matter how unpleasant it was to accomplish. Before he can make it to his bed, he spots a duffle bag in the corner of the room, the one he had arrived home with. He realizes he hadn’t even unpacked it, knowing there wasn’t much in there any way. Monty isn’t sure what carries him over to finally get it done, but he sets the bag on the bed and opens it up.

For a moment he’s certain there is a whiff of Kim that graces his nostrils. A scent familiar and missed. He had let her keep a handful of his clothes, knowing they would bring her some comfort in his absence, and so he pulls out the folded articles on top and pauses when he sees a book. He certainly had not packed it, but when he turns it over to read the title he knows just who the culprit is.

Smiling to himself, he lays down on the bed and pulls out his phone, using his other hand to thumb through the pages to find the entry he knows is there. No longer questioning, and no longer waiting, he finds her name upon the screen and finally calls.

“Hello?”

The sound of her voice alone sees him grin wide, and just in time as he finds the very right words to speak.


End file.
